


It's Just Play

by thatonequeerwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirkquius - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Kinky, M/M, No Spoilers, Orgasm Denial, Pony Play, Smut, Smutstuck, Swearing, head canons, homesmut, its coming don't worry, no game, otp, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonequeerwriter/pseuds/thatonequeerwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk finds out about one of Equius' little secrets and decides to capitalize on it. It doesn't go quite according to plan at first, but it'll work itself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Give You My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally self gratifying, Ive been working on this for a week or so now and I decided I'm fonna split it into two parts. Enjoy my OTP at their finest!

"Honey, I'm home!" Dirk called in his typical southern drawl as he entered the apartment. He did this everyday and Equius still found it strange. He loosened his orange tie and threw his suit jacket over the back of a chair. He smelled dinner cooking and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hello Dirk, how was your day today?" Equius was busying himself cooking some stew. Dirk, in response snuck over and hugged Equius around the waist, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he did so. Equius tensed, blushed and turned away, "Not while I'm cooking!" 

Dirk smirked and sat on one of the barstools at the counter. He watched his boyfriend as he sliced and diced and stirred. "My day was might fine, what about yours?" They continued this small talking until dinner was ready, whereupon they sat across from each other and continued to chat. 

After they were both done eating, Dirk went to check on his website and see how everything was going and Equius cleaned up. He didn't like feeling like the wife, but he would never tell Dirk that. He loved him and wanted nothing but to make him happy. But still... through everything he still felt something was missing in their relationship. Even simple terms of endearment like "honey" had started to seem almost condescending. He didn't feel equal with Dirk. There. 

Eventually Dirk wandered back out to the kitchen where Equius was cleaning up and helped him. They cleared the table together and washed dishes then went out to the den to watch television. Dirk snuggled tight against Equius as per usual and they watched nothing in particular. Dirk heard Equius grunt then sigh and looked up at him. 

"Something up?" He sat up straighter and looked at him curiously. Equius thought hard about what he wanted to say, he wasn't usually one to speak up about household issues but he just needed to get this clear. 

"Dirk, are you bored with me?" Equius' eyes were full of concern. Dirk leaned over and nuzzled his boyfriends muscled neck. 

"Of course not, Eq. I love you and I love being with you." He gave him a short kiss and hugged him tight. He was small compared to Equius but he tried not to let him feel left out. Equius still looked worried. 

"Well I just- I've been thinking... We just don't _do _things like we used to. I really hate to be a bother, I understand now that you are comfortable with our relationship as it stands so please you can disregard this if you wish but I just don't feel-" Dirk leaned up and gave Equis a long, quiet kiss. He hated seeing his big strong boyfriend get so worked up. Seeing him fret made him look so small and vulnerable. It was cute, but definitely not what Dirk wanted.__

Equius was briefly upset at being patronized like this, but the warmth of Dirks breath on his face and the faint smell of his cologne melted that away. 

"What's on your mind?" Dirk asked, having withdrawn to face Equius again. He got serious and held one of Equius' oven-mitt hands. Equius blushed and murmured some incoherent apology. That was just like him. 

"I have just been worried that you are getting bored with me. As I said previously, we have not been doing things with the same...er... passion that we used too. Have we become mundane?" Dirk sighed and looked off into the empty air. He _had _thought of this. Their relationship lacked spontaneity, there was no _spice _. But he didn't know how to fix it without making Equius cater to him. Then he smiled wryly.____

"Equius, you know I love you and I want you to be happy. Tell you what, I'm gonna come up with somethin' special for us to do. It'll be fun, you'll see." He didn't always know what Equius was thinking about, he was hard to read sometimes, this time included, so he just cuddled back up on his behemoth boyfriend and un-muted the television. 

Equius on the other hand found himself excited over this proposition. Dirk had always been the authoritative one, and his mysteriousness was characteristic of him but...strange. He had been thinking about things like this for a very long time. Call them domestic fantasies or what have you, Equius had them. However, he would rather not let Dirk know of these less-becoming thoughts. 

For the rest of the evening Equius was content with holding his long-time boyfriend and petting his soft blonde hair and just enjoying his company. Most found him intimidating and to have someone that he could simply relax around was a privilege. 

Dirk grew heavy in Equius' arms and decide that he should go to bed. He went to untangle himself but Equius stiffened. He scooped Dirk up and carried him to their bedroom which was a mixture of horse posters and video game artifacts. He helped Dirk undress down to his boxers and tucked him in. 

Before Equius could even manage a curt goodnight Dirk was snoring. Did he still have a drawl even in his sleep? No matter, for Equius had other things to do. He went back out to the living room and got his laptop computer out. He sighed and looked at the picture on the coffee table. It was Dirk and him when they went to California last summer. 

It was just now turning fall but that week seemed so far away. Equius logged on to his computer and opened his browser. He checked to make sure his history had been cleared recently before setting the tab to private browsing. He took a precautionary glance around though he knew he was alone and clicked the search bar. 

"Pony play", the same thing he searched every time he did this. 3.2 million results in .76 seconds. 

The first three or four pages were all purple, Equius having already been there. He scrolled down to one of his favorites and admired the artistry of the full body harnesses over the latex suits, the chrome bridles and the acrobatic feats some of these people performed. He also admired the familiar flush he felt that slowly spread through his body. 

_Dirk would be appalled_

He didn't care. This was his passion, his affliction, his addiction. To see the trust and the dominance exemplified between the pet and their owner, the control, it was thrilling and seductive. There was also a feeling of liberation, knowing he was doing something... _bad _.__

He went through several online catalogues before he was satisfied, and then he went and took a shower. Equius admired his chiseled physique in the mirror. His tri-weekly gym trips were keeping him looking quite respectable. 

He showered quickly and put on some shorts. He combed his silky black hair and brushed his teeth. Then he went to the bedroom. 

Equius gently moved Dirk to his side of the bed and crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around Dirk's waist and took his position as the "big spoon" as Dirk called it. He pulled him in close and he smelled the citrus hair gel and cologne. He allowed himself this one casual display of affection because he knew Dirk enjoyed it, and Equius supposed he did too. 

All night, while Dirk dreamt of nothing, Equius dreamt of those jingling harnesses and the ornate halters. He dreamt of... of Dirk. He saw himself in chaps, riding crop in hand with his boyfriend standing obediently before him. These were the...tamest... of his fantasies. 

\---------- 

Equius had to work the following morning, construction being his occupation. Dirk decided to work from home and take a break from the stress of the office. 

Equius grabbed a bagel and cream cheese on his way out of the door before Dirk had even awoken. He had made sure that Dirk's breakfast was ready to heat up and locked the door. 

_What would he do without me?_

A few hours later Dirk rumbled to life and walked to the kitchen, laptop under his arm. He saw Equius' prepared breakfast on the counter along with a note that simply said "Have a good day, I love you." Equius was the king of everyday surprises like these, that was one of Dirk's favorite things about him. 

Another one of his favorite things about Equius was that he thought Dirk hadn't already hacked into his computer and memorized his browsing history. The "surprise" that Dirk had in store for Equius was already several months in the making. 

Okay, okay it wasn't _hacking _per say, but his boyfriend had just been acting weird and he wanted to know what all the shit was about. It wasn't his fault that he was a technological wonder-child and the King of Kinky! He'd never admit to Equius that he thought his kink was cute and fitting, but he would use it to his advantage.__

Dirk had already order a black latex suit in his own size and a full body harness as well as a pair of hoof-boots and a bit. 

_I love him way to much sometimes _Dirk thought with a smile. The reason today was special and he had decided to inadvertently reveal all of this to Equius was because the outfit was set to come tomorrow.__

Dirk lounged around a did bug-fixes all day. The site had been going up and up with profits forecasted to be seven figures for the first time that year. He liked his business, it was odd and eccentric- like himself. 

Equius on the other hand was having a really rough day. He had to watch one of his best friends get laid off _and _their project was behind. Improper permitting, sleazy property owners, et cetera. Plus it was raining. He just looked forward to going home and spending time with Dirk.__

When Equius had told his father that he was gay it was... interesting. Mr. Zahhak was about as right-winging, gun-slinging conservative as it got. He was lucky that his younger brother, Horrus, had become a "respectable" engineer and married a nice _woman _so that his father would leave him alone.__

So needless to say, by the time he wrung himself out and got into his 4x4 extended cab Equius was thoroughly exhausted- physically and emotionally. He couldn't wait to get home. He wondered what Dirk had made for dinner... 

Dirk woke up slowly at first, but as soon as he caught sight of the clock through his bleary eyes he shot up like a rocket. 

"Fuck!" It was 5:30, Equius would be home in half an hour. Dirk had just wanted to lay down for a few minutes, three hours ago. 

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed again as he folded up the blankets on the couch, readjusted pillows and put his laptop away. He glanced outside and it was pouring rain, Equius would _not _be in a good mood.__

He quickly got dressed, a white t-shirt and some orange jeans. His favorite lazy day outfit. He went into the kitchen and started cooking. He spoke out loud while he cooked, as was his custom. 

"Okay so we'll do steak pan-fried. Salad and... fried okra? Let's do it." He set to work and started the steaks. Butter, seasoning salts, steak sauce in one pan. While that was browning he chopped up some lettuce and tomatoes and threw it in a serving bowl. Sweat beaded on his forehead and the okra crackled in the pan. 

About twenty minutes later, while Dirk was plating food faster than a _Chopped _competitor, he heard that huge truck of Equius' pull into the garage below the apartment. He finished pouring two glasses of iced tea just as Equius walked in the door.__

"Hello Dirk, I am home." He called. Dirk could tell how tired Equius was. He walked over and helped his boyfriend out of his coat while he took off his steel-toed boots. Equius' dark and weathered skin was so cold that Dirk went and turned the heat up. This is why he missed Texas. It was to cold in the North West. 

He looked back at his boyfriend. Equius was half West African, half German and never had two so different nationalities produced such a beautiful man. Tall and husky, but with the most piercing green eyes, he was such a contrast to the skinny blonde Irish boy that was Dirk Strider. He realized he was staring and snapped out of it. 

"I made dinner." Dirk said sheepishly. He gestured to the table, complete with an electric candle. Equius looked like he would cry. He came over and nearly scooped Dirk up. 

"Hey! Don't crush me, big guy!" Equius lessened his cool grip and they walked to the table. 

"Thank you, Dirk. I really needed this." He scarfed his food down and sat patiently sipping on his tea while Dirk actually tasted his food. 

After they had gone over their usual post-dinner routine and were laying on the couch, Equius held his boyfriend close and alternated between breath him in and out and rubbing his unusually tense shoulders. Tonight was his turn to be concerned. 

"Dirk are you coming down with something?" Dirk smirked and shook his head. 

"Nah Eq, I'm fine. Just slept wrong I'm sure." He'd never admit that he was scared shitless about the risk card he was going to play the next day. 

"Okay, well if you need anything please just ask me." With that he pulled Dirk back in to his chest and they refocused on the television. 

When Dirk had come out at the young age of eleven, his parents found it as no surprise. Dirk was the most fabulous teenager they had ever seen; preferring dress up and fashion over playing outside, crafting to being destructive, and of course there was the fact that he called nearly every boy he saw "hot". It had been an easy transition for him. 

After his reminiscing was over, Dirk went and took a shower. That night, when he laid down next to his mountain of a man, he lay awake for a long time thinking of everything they'd been through together. It truly was amazing... 

Dirk only snapped out of his thoughts when Equius started snoring. Then Dirk decided it was about time he do the same. So he rolled over and went to sleep. 

\--------- 

The next day was quite similar to the last. Equius having prepared breakfast for Dirk then trudged off to work. The big difference was, when Dirk awoke at the ripe hour of nine in the morning, there were three medium sized boxes sitting neatly on the doorstep of the apartment. 

Dirk yawned as he picked the three boxes up. They were considerably heavy. Probably on account of the fact that there were two hand-made chain harnesses in there, one for his body and one for his head. He was happy the boxes were unlabeled, that might be a little embarrassing. 

He brought the boxes inside, set them on the coffee table and started tearing them open. First out was the bit, a beautifully crafted piece of metal that glinted devilishly. Then in the next box were the two separate harnesses and the latex body suit. The suit was slick like water, _Equius is going to love me _. The heaviest box was the pair of custom fit hoof boots. He tried them on and they fit perfectly.__

He decided he would try it all on together and make sure this would work. He went to his room and slipped the body suit on first. It had a hole in the back where the tail would go, he decided he'd save that for Equius. The boots were incredibly comfortable, and after a few seconds of wrestling he had the harness on. Last was the bit and headstall. 

Dirk stood in the mirror and admired himself. He looked beautiful. Everything gleamed and he grinned. He looked on their bed where two articles remained; A slim black riding crop, and a set of reins. 

After stripping back down to his pajama pants, Dirk set the outfit aside. He glanced at the clock, Equius should have a short day today so he would be home in about an hour. 

Dirk spent the next half an hour mentally preparing himself, and the half hour after that physically preparing himself. He set the crop and the tail on the bed, he'd let Equius do those honors. 

Right on schedule, he heard Equius' truck pull in to the driveway. Dirk waited in the bedroom, heart pounding. When the door opened, he fought the urge to run and hide, _no, you've waited to long _.__

"Dirk? Are you home? We should begin preparing lunch soon." He heard his boyfriend pace around a bit and then head towards the room. Dirk stretched out like an Arabian show horse and stood poised. 

Equius opened the door. 

"Dirk are you in he...?" Equius stood like a statue, his green eyes illuminated in the dark. He gasped, a God awful choking sound, turning bright red. Then he did something Dirk had not expected- he turned on his heel and fled.


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For and Equius both get what they've wanted

"Enough. I'm going to the room. Leave me alone, please." And with that Equius left Dirk with his mouth open, not knowing how this could've possibly turned so wrong. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Embarrassment would've been okay, saying it was too far- fine, but Equius was pissed the fuck off.

Equius sat on his bed and took one, two, three deep breaths. Just like his therapist had told him. He looked at the mess of halters on the floor. Dirk had done all of this for him?  
_That's so sweet..._  
But he invaded my privacy!  
But he meant well...  
But he embarrassed me!  
Shut up!  
No you shut up! __  
"Enough." Equius quieted his mind and tried to focus on something else.

He felt the tingling all over, the same feeling he felt in his dreams and when he indulged himself.

_This is what you wanted... ___

It _was _what he wanted, but not like this! Well actually... exactly like this. It was just so wrong! Dirk had directly violated Equius' privacy, but somehow that just made it even better.__

Both men stayed quiet and still for along time. Dirk in regret, and Equius in indecision. It was Equius who looked up first. He sat up straight and allowed his eyes to wander back to the floor. He took inventory of the pile and saw that Dirk had spared no expense.

His boyfriend would've been pleased to know how impressed, flattered and really... aroused Equius was were he not trying to wish the last ten minutes of his life away in the living room.

Equius' eyes moved to a pile of freshly open boxes, and then to their nightstand, and then back to his lap. He fidgeted as he wondered what to do next. It was then that he felt something next to him, something he hadn't noticed before.

First he saw the tail. He knotted one hand in the sheets and groaned internally. As if he could get any more excited. Then he fell upon the gleaming silver and black shaft of the leather riding crop. He could feel his work clothes suffocating him. He picked up the crop and stroked down its handle, it was beautiful. Then all at once, he knew what to do. He quietly stood up and arranged the tack on the bed, suit then halters then boots.

Dirk sat in his misery on the couch and wondered how he could possibly resolve this. It had been a masterpiece of a plan and then someone took a huge shit right on top of it. Then he heard some scuffling in the bedroom and he braced himself for another onslaught of "what have you done"s- only that isn't what he got.

Equius stepped boldly out of the bedroom, bare-chested with only a pair of tan breeches, english short boots and a pair of half chaps on. His long black hair was slung up in a loose ponytail and his brow was furrowed in discontent. In his hand was the riding crop.

"E-Equius... what are you-?" Dirk was caught off guard, his cool having left him completely. Both Equius' appearance and his words cut him off.

"You've been incredibly disobedient, Dirk. I believe some form of reprimand is in order." Under any other circumstances Dirk would've probably likened Equius' command to Stephen Hawking trying to talk dirty, but Jesus fucking Christ he looked hot. A thin coat of sweat shone on his rich and muscled chest as per usual, but the authority of his voice and the determination on his face was... sexy.

Dirk was of course still dumbfounded by his boyfriend's attitude, and he was only able to stare. Equius commanded attention once more.

"Get up!" Dirk jumped and stood up, attempting a smirk, Equius was having none of it, and just stared at him, pointing at the bedroom door.

"Equius I'm sorry that I violated your privacy, but really what're you gonna do, ground me?" That sass was a bad idea. With incredible swiftness Equius took a single giant step and landed that gorgeous leather crop right on Dirk's ass. It wasn't cute, it wasn't sexy, it hurt like fuck even through his shorts.

"Ow! God fucking damn it Equius you're gonna leave fucking brui-" _smack _again the crop found its mark, biting into Dirk's backside. This time he remained silent, tearing into his lip as his face turned red.__

"You will not talk back to me." These were Equius' only words. He continued to march Dirk back to the bedroom. Equius' heart was pounding, this was incredible.

"So what, _now _you're gonna go all dominatrix on m-" _smack _he should've seen it coming that time. Even though his ass hurt like a son of a bitch Dirk couldn't help but feel aroused by the way Equius took control of him.____

They were in the room now and Equius stood full facing Dirk.  
"Strip." It was a simple command that Dirk dared not defy. His shirt was already off from earlier, and he removed his shorts under which he had nothing. He stood there, feeling more than a little bit hot, his body betraying his cool face while his boyfriend looked him up and down. Now he gestured to the pile of clothing next to the bed.

"Dress." Dirk followed along again, beginning with the latex suit (which had become a bit too form fitting for comfort) then the body harness and head stall.

Equis was absolutely melting inside. Dirk looked sexy and beautiful and graceful. The breaches were quickly becoming too tight and revealing as Equius watched his new toy with lust in his eyes.

Once Dirk was finished- boots and all- Equius summoned him closer. He stood from where he was on the bed and stroked Dirk up and down his lean body, locking eyes with him as he did so. Green met gold and the electricity in the air was palpable. How Equius wanted to take his boyfriend right then and there, but this was too hot for him _not _to continue.__

"Equius, do you really need to hold on to that-" _smack _Apparently he did. Dirks eyes filled with tears and he dug his nails into his palms.__

"You will learn quickly not to disobey your master." Equius' voice has taken on the smoothness of silk, underlined with thick lust and desire. Dirk thought for a moment of the potential consequences of speaking right now. He went with it.

"Yes, master" he said in a long slow way that lit Equius on fire. Both men were thoroughly aroused at this point in time however they weren't nearly finished yet.

Equius pushed Dirk to the floor (only a bit roughly) and adjusted his form so he stood proudly on all fours, legs spread slightly.

Equius continued stroking over Dirks hot figure and reached behind him for the tail. It was so long and soft, but ended in a harsh looking black plug. Dirk saw the movement and braced himself, but Equius was much gentler than expected.

He first reached for the lubricant they kept in the bedside drawer. He found the small hole in the suit, revealing the soft flesh of his boyfriends ass, stroking around his thighs as he did so, and gently worked one finger into his entrance after having used a generous amount of lube.

Dirk gasped at Equius' penetration. He tried to relax as best he could as Equius worked him out. He arched his back and whined quietly so as not to elicit another whipping. Equius allowed this small display of pleasure and began to work a second finger in to Dirk, who keened again, long and low.

Finally Equius had worked both fingers to Dirk's prostate. Dirk fought the urge to rock back against his master's hand or move much at all and then the fingers were gone, replaced a bit suddenly by the tail plug. This time Dirk had to cry out and he bit his lip hard as he did so.

Equius once again allowed the break in character and stood back to admire his handy work. He attatched the reigns to the bit and inserted it into Dirk's mouth.

Equius was most familiar as well as most interested in the pleasure type of ponies. They were comparable to the typical "sex-slaves" found in other BDSM practices. Dirk was here to please him.

Equius walked to the other end of their bedroom and stood there, crop in hand, admiring his gleaming pet.

"Come" he said with a simple gesture of his hand. Dirk took a few shaky steps in the hoof boots, but with his hands bound behind his back it was incredibly difficult and he nearly fell. Equius remained patient as Dirk made his way over.

Dirk was having troubles but he had read enough on being a pony to know what he was doing. He made his way delicately over to his boyfriend- who he barely recognized anymore. He could see the growing bulge through the tight breeches and it only made him want to work harder. Once he stood in front of Equius he awaited instruction.

Dirk's curious eyes continued the spread of warmth through Equius' body and he couldn't help but reach out to stroke his pet's soft cheek. He felt the heat in Dirk's face and smiled, pleased that his beautiful pet was enjoying this as much as he was. He moved his hands to Dirk's shoulders and guided him gently closer. Despite his strong exterior, the ache in his groin really had become too much and it was about time to get this moving.

The young blond knew where this was going. Dirk had always fancied himself good at giving head and he knew his boyfriend was going to expect the best out of him.

Equius reached down, his eyes not leaving Dirk's, to unfasten the snaps holding the breeches together, and his erection in. As soon as the final snap was undone he felt intense relief coupled with an even greater arousal. He considered himself well-endowed and those pants wouldn't have worked much longer. Equius stroked the base of his shaft very lightly, eliciting a small sheen of precum upon the head. He then moved his right hand to the back of his pets neck , removed the bit from his mouth and gave a simple command:

"Please me."

The authority of his master's voice sent an electric pulse through Dirk's whole body. He licked his lips and ever so slowly took the head of Equius' arousal into his mouth, savoring the taste.

The second his dick touched Dirk's lips Equius had to fight to remain quiet. It had been quite a while since they'd had any of this contact and the style of the experience put everything on edge. He felt Dirk roll him between his tongue and palette and let out a long sigh as he slid midway down his shaft.

Dirk felt so good when he heard Equius breathe like that. He wanted nothing but to please his boyfriend and it was so hot to hear his pleasure. Dirk never broke eye contact with his master, even when Equius was stifling moans and biting his lip Dirk remained locked.

As good as this felt, Equius was growing impatient. Normally he would relish the way Dirk moved his mouth and took his time as well as the way he seemed to look straight into his mind but he needed release and soon. In a fluid motion, Equius tightened his grip on the nape of his pony's neck and struck his thigh with the crop.

Dirk would have cried out but it turned into a moan of ecstasy as he felt the strangest pleasure run through him. He hummed around the throbbing member in his mouth and circled it with his tongue. He began to bob his head up and down, shifting position as he did so.

Equius couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. He felt his knees weakening and it was all he could do to stay up. He let the endorphin rush through his body as Dirk brought him to his edge. Just as he thought he couldn't hold on any more he brought himself away from Dirk. He tried to keep his voice steady and offered another direction.

"Turn around," when Dirk was slow to act he shouted sharply "now!"

Dirk did as he was told, taken aback by Equius' tone. As soon as he was quartered away he felt himself pushed off balance, face landing in carpet. His plugged ass stuck up, exposed. He felt Equius put his hands on either of his hips.

"You will not make a sound. You will not move. You will not release until I tell you so and if you do you will be punished." Having made his rules clear, not waiting for a response, Equius worked the plug out of Dirk and cast it aside. He brought his dick, still wet from Dirk's gorgeous mouth, to the small hole in the fabric and slid himself in with ease.

Dirk tightened his entire body as he found himself filled with warmth. He buried his face in the carpet and took the meat of his cheek between his teeth to keep from moaning. Just as Equius reached Dirk's prostate again he withdrew, leaving in just the head, and then slammed into Dirk's ass with full force, moaning himself as he did so.

Equius had never felt so- so powerful, so aroused. He dug his fingers into the thin skin of his boyfriends hips as he enjoyed the tightening around his erection. He drew back and thrust forward again, just as hard, and took up a steady pace, grinding his hips into Dirk. He began to lose his calm exterior and let out a long, husky moan.

Dirk focused all of his energy on staying quiet as his master began to pound into him. As soon as Equius started moaning he thought he'd lose it.

Equius keened and keened above him, allowing himself the character break. He felt himself reaching the edge again and sped up even faster, pounding Dirk into the carpet.

"Oh goodness, oh my!" He cried out and as his movements became sporadic and lost their rhythm he just thrust frantically, finally reaching his own climax. He continued to slam into Dirk as he filled him, the hot mess only increasing his pleasure.

Dirk panted into the floor as his boyfriend came inside him, barely staying up. Equius finally withdrew and stood straight. He stroked his pets beautiful ass, staring hungrily at Dirks own need- how he'd love to bow down and please Dirk. Equius, however, chose in this moment to exercise his own restraint.

Equius walked to Dirks front and began Unharnessing him. Dirks face was perplexed and frustrated. _What about me? _Equius glanced once more at his boyfriends... gorgeous cock.. And walked towards the door. He then heard a small, almost inaudible whimper.__

"Equius... please?" Dirks was shaking with arousal. Now that he was free of his harnesses and boots, he prayed the break in character would go unpunished. Equius nearly broke. Dominance just wasn't his thing. It was fun for a moment, but he needed to please Dirk.

All at once he tackled his boyfriend, pinning him down. He stripped Dirk of the latex suit and began to suck at his neck. Dirk was overwhelmed and felt like he could climax right then and there.

Equius moved his nibbles down to Dirks collar bone and then down to his pointedly aroused nipples. With an incredibly practiced precision Equius swirled his tongue around his lovers- they were no longer master and pet, they were boyfriends once more- nipples and then licked one line down Dirks sternum, down through his v line straight to that hard, pale cock. Equius swallowed Dirk down with ease, working the base with his hands, stroking the underside before he finally popped off the tip.

Dirk was a moaning mess by this time. His ass was incredibly sore but this sudden attention had him entirely preoccupied. He arched and thrusted until he was nearly about to cum then Equius was off of him and he was cold- but only for a moment.

Equius moved back to Dirks neck and hovered an inch above Dirks mouth for only a few seconds before he felt Dirk pull him down.

Finally comfortable with his role as the leader again, Dirk entered his boyfriends mouth allowing their tongues to slide across one another as he hungrily lapped and sucked and nipped.

Dirk nimbly moved himself so he was, once again, below his boyfriends (erect) dick. He looked up into the piercing eyes of his lover, almost glowing. He said only two words: "Fuck. Me." With that he slammed upwards onto Equius and as he did so pushed him over so he was on bottom. Dirk bounced easily on Equius' precum-slicked cock. He reached down and began to strike his own erection.

Equius was already near a climax, just from being back in his normal role. Watching Dirk stroke and moan and whimper above him took him over the edge again. As he came Dirk gave a great, heaving cry and came all over Equius' chest as well. He gingerly bobbed a few more times before moving off. He licked all the cum off of Equius, rather enjoying the process, and afterwards they both climbed up onto their bed for some much needed cuddle time.

Equius assumed his position as the big spoon once more and realized that, despite the fun of fucking his boyfriend mercilessly with riding crop in hand, he much preferred these tame moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/prompts/critiques as per usual! Stay tuned and don't firget to follow me on tumblr and check out my deviant art, both at Radicology


End file.
